Etagère à OneShots
by Lani
Summary: Donc, voici l'endroit où trouver les One-Shots qui me passent par la tête. Il y en aura avec slash, d'autres sans. Enjoy!
1. Vieux, seul et bon à jeter

Bonjour tout le monde!

Aaaah je sais, normalement, c'est pas ce chapitre que vous attendiez mais il traîne depuis tellement longtemps sur mon disque dur que j'ai eu pitié de lui et je me suis dis: "_Allez, publions le..._". C'est donc ce One-Shot qui ouvre le festival de tous les OS qui vont suivre (parce que y'en a... j'en ai plein en tête, c'est horrible! )... bon, j'aime pas trop la fin mais j'avais vraiment envie de le publier... donc roule! ... j'espère qu'il va vous plaire...

* * *

Rating: Mettons PG 13 parce que bon, y'a un chtit slash de suggéré même si bon... mais je vais pas tout dire non plus!

Disclaimer: Oui oui, on sait, on plagie JKR en écrivant des nullités comme ça...

Note: Juste pour dire que la formule "_Vieux, seul et bon à jeter_" vient d'un film... voilou! Bonne lecture! Hum...

* * *

Vieux, seul et bon à jeter

Comme d'habitude, dans un cours de Potions, les marmites chauffaient, les potions bouillonnaient et Néville enchaînait boulettes sur boulettes pour le plus grand plaisir des Serpentards qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Hermione essayait désespérément de consoler Néville.

Ron encourageait Néville à la révolte.

Harry regardait tour à tour Néville et le Professeur Snape qui hurlait sur Néville. Harry attendait vraisemblablement quelque chose...

Néville avait, lui aussi, décidé de devenir Auror. Et pour cela, il avait dû prendre Potions en sixième année, malgré son aversion envers la matière et le fameux professeur qui l'enseignait. malgré d'excellents progrès dans la matière, Néville n'arrivait toujours pas à concilier la réalisation d'une potion et la présence du Professeur Snape. C'était indépendant de as volonté, il n'y arrivait pas. C'est ainsi que, jour après jour, heure après heure, potions après potions, il comprenait la marche à suivre mais échouait inévitablement et lamentablement au moment de la réalisation. Pour sa défense, il utilisait toujours le fait que le regard du Maître des Potions pesait sur lui, secondes après secondes, minutes après minutes, suivait le moindres de ses faits et gestes pour, irrémédiablement, lui faire remarquer la moindre petite erreur qu'il commettait. Et ça, Néville ne le supportait toujours pas.

C'est ainsi que ce jour là, il avait encore raté une potion et Severus Snape n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de lui faire remarquer combien il était irrécupérable.

Et donc, les marmites chauffaient, les potions bouillonnaient, Néville se prenait un savon comme seul Snape sait les faire, les Serpentards se moquaient, les Poufsouffles compatissaient, les Serdaigles s'accordaient tous à dire que Néville n'avait pas sa place dans cette classe et les Gryffondors... les Gryffondors encourageait Néville à répondre à son professeur qui l'incendiait littéralement sur place. Tous les Gryffondors? Non... Le jeune et célèbre Harry Potter suivait la scène très attentivement.

Ron marmonnait à côté d'Harry, de telle sorte que Néville entende ce qu'il dise.

C'est alors que le plus improbable se produit. Néville releva difficilement les yeux vers Snape et fit sortir un son de sa bouche. Le silence se fit dans la salle de classe.

- Pardon? Répétez Londubat!

- Euh... j'ai rien dis Professeur!

- _Néville! Affirme toi! Dis lui que c'est qu'un pauvre vieux, tout seul qui ne mérite pas d'être là!_ Persiflait Ron, dans le dos de Néville.

- Alors? J'attends...

Tout le monde fixait Néville qui prenait, lentement mais sûrement, une teinte rouge assez criarde. Drago Malfoy venait de se redresser sur sa chaise dans un geste beaucoup gracieux que celui d'Harry qui tentait de voir le visage de Néville à travers les cheveux d'Hermione.

Très doucement et précipitamment, Néville répéta ce qui lui avait échappé de la bouche.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un loser, un pauvre vieux tout seul seulement bon à jeter!

-... Pardon?!

Et là, le masque de glace de Drago se fendit en un immense regard d'étonnement. D'étonnement parce que Néville regarda avec une minuscule, mais néanmoins présente, lueur de défi son professeur honnis. Il redressa la tête, se pencha comme pour confier un secret à son professeur et répéta légèrement plus fort ce qui faisait déjà doucement rire les Gryffondors présents dans la Salle de cours:

- J'ai dit, criait-il presque, que vous êtes vieux, seul et bon à jeter. Que je ne vois pas pourquoi je me ferai chier à vous écouter alors que vous me méprisez, vous, le loser de première!

Néville prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et se calla au fond de son siège alors que le Professeur Snape se redressait de toute sa hauteur, projetant une ombre, son ombre, noire dans la Salle de classe. Méprisant, il regarda Néville droit dans les yeux et répliqua:

- Vraiment Londubat? Vous avez eu besoin de combien de souffleurs pour pouvoir me dire ça? Allez respirez, je n'ai aucune envie de vous traîner à l'infirmerie! ... Cependant...

Un murmure de plus en plus important, venant du fond de la classe, se fit entendre. Les Gryffondors, émerveillés par le courage de leur confrère, répétaient et répétaient ses mots.

- Silence!

- _Vieux, seul et bon à jeteeeeeeeeeeer! Vieux seul et bon à jeteeeeeeeer!_

Ron se joint au chant en se levant sur sa table, en tapant du pied et en frappant dans ses mains. Drago affichait maintenant, clairement, un air horrifié, comme les Serpentards qui, tous, l'entouraient. Les Poufsouffles regardaient, approbateurs, continuant leurs potions respectives. Quant aux Serdaigles... leur expression était plutôt réprobatrice. Cependant, comme les Poufsouffles, ils continuaient à travailler car ce conflit ne les regardaient pas.

Le chant se fit de plus en plus insistant et clair. Les seuls rouge et or encore sur assis leurs chaises et silencieux se trouvaient être Hermione qui se tapait la tête sur sa table de désespoir, et Harry qui avait un tic nerveux à la bouche.

Le Maître regarda sa classe avec un mépris et une indifférence flagrante. Pourtant, au fond de lui, la litanie faisait déjà son chemin et son travail. Son esprit, fonctionnant à 100 à l'heure, lui montrait déjà de multiples exemples démontrant ces faits. Mais rien ne paraissait sur son visage.

- _Vieux, seul et bon à jeter euuuuuuh! Vieux, seul et bon à jeteeeeeeeeeeeeeer!_

Et là, dans les yeux du Maître des Potions, le doute apparu.

Les chanteurs criaient maintenant ouvertement dans les cachots.

Snape les regarda.

Harry se leva d'un bon, écarta les bras, poussant ainsi Ron qui s'affalait sur sa chaise et cria plus fort que tout le monde un immense: "NOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

Snape regarda, incrédule, comme la majorité de la classe, Harry qui se bouchait maintenant la bouche avec sa main, les joues en feu.

- Qu'avez-vous dit Potter?

- C'est pourtant clair Professeur, il a dit...

- Je sais très bien ce qu'il a dit Weasley! Alors Potter?

- J'ai... dit... (_Il soupire_)... non...

- Non quoi?

- J'ai dit non!

- Il me semblait bien oui. Et pourquoi avoir dit ça, Potter?

- Parce que... PARCE QUE! Voilà!

Il se rassit brutalement, la mine boudeuse et ses bras croisés sur son torse.

Les apprentis chanteurs fixaient Harry, indécis quant à leur comportement et décidèrent de l'imiter en s'asseyant le plus bruyamment possible.

- Soit... Vous ne voulez pas me répondre? Je suis sûr que la classe entière brûle de la même curiosité que moi. Regardez Potter, regardez!

Et Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il tomba d'abord sur le lourd regard de reproche de Ron, puis sur les yeux d'Hermione où brillait une lueur de peur et de compréhension, puis dans les yeux de Néville, il sût qu'il pouvait y rencontrer le même regard que ces camarades de classe, c'est-à-dire, beaucoup d'incompréhension.

- Hey! Mais vous avez tous lu la Gazette du Sorcier! Vous savez tous que je suis fou et égocentrique, alors pourquoi chercher à comprendre?!

- Pas de fumée sans feu, Potter!

- Tout-à-fait! Oups!

C'était au tour de Ron de cacher sa bouche avec sa main, mord de honte d'avoir penser la même chose que son cher Professeur des Potions.

- Alors Potter?

- Euh...

Harry cherchait frénétiquement une excuse dans son esprit.

- Bin... vous n'êtes pas vraiment vieux. Dans... (_Il rougit_) _Sorcière Hebdo_ (Des rires se firent entendre chez les Serpentard et des cris offusqués chez les Gryffondors), ils disent que les personnes de 40 ans sont encore jeunes... et pis, on en sait rien si vous êtes seuls... (_Il lança un regard qui en dit long à son Professeur_)

Snape pouffa.

- Certes, mais encore?

- Et euh... je ne pense pas que vous soyez bon à jeter...

- Hein?! Cria, indigné, Ron qui dû subir un regard courroucé d'Hermione. Il répliqua avec un "Bin quoi?!" que seule Hermione pû entendre.

- Vous n'êtes pas bon à jeter, enfin je crois! Parce que, euh... parce que...

D'un commun accord, toute la classe se pencha en avant pour entendre la confession du Survivant.

- Parce que... vous êtes... (_Le mot qui suit sortit à la même vitesse qu'un boulet de canon_) irremplaçable!

Severus se rassit, victorieux pendant que l'ébahissement apparaissait sur la plupart des visages. Drago regarda Harry avec un certain respect et lui donna même quelques applaudissements.

- Et bien, si même le Survivant est d'accord, le sujet est clos!

Mais pour Ron, le sujet était loin d'être clos et Néville, ravi, suivait avec attention la conversation.

- Mais enfin Harry! Comment peux-tu penser ça! Surtout toi qu'il déteste et vice-versa!

- Je ne le déteste pas...

- Mais si tu le détestes, souviens toi!

- Ron, y'a pas de scénarios à suivre tu sais. Si les gens changent, c'est normal que notre opinion change aussi sur eux! C'est pareil quand tu apprends à les connaître!

- Mais, mais! Mais il n'a pas changé! Regarde comment il martyrise Néville!

- Excuse moi Néville pour ce que je vais dire mais franchement, t'es vraiment un boulet! C'est normal qu'il te remette à ta place! T'en loupe pas une pour faire une connerie! Mais, c'est vrai qu'il y va peut-être un peu fort, mais... fais gaffe quoi Néville!

- J'y crois pas, tu lui trouves des excuses!

- Non Ron. Je n'ai tout simplement pas de la boue devant les yeux comme toi...

Hermione, qui suivait depuis peu la conversation, pouffa suite aux dernières paroles d'Harry se qui provoqua un rougissement des oreilles de Ron. La voix de Ron monta dans les aigus:

- Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas décemment penser ça! C'est scientifiquement impossible!

- Et dis moi, t'y connais quoi à la science toi?

- Oh mais arrête!

Et Hermione et Néville n'étaient pas les seuls à suivre attentivement la conversation. Deux yeux onyx suivaient l'échange entre Ron et Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le ton de l'échange monta d'un cran

- Franchement, tu m'as déçu Harry! J'pensais que tu serais d'accord avec... avec _ça_!

- Et bien non, je ne suis pas d'accord!

L'échange était de plus en plus impressionnant du fait de la puissance de la voix des deux protagonistes.

- Et tu sais pourquoi je ne suis pas d'accord, Ron? Non, tu ne sais pas! C'est bizarre, j'aurais dû m'en douter!

- Comment? Mais c'est toi qui me parle plus depuis des mois! Comment veux-tu que je devine ce que tu penses! J'ai presque l'impression que tu m'évites!

- Pourtant, j'ai pas vu de pseudo essai pour venir me voir!

- Ah oui? Et toutes les fois où je t'ai demandé comment tu allais, si tout ce passait bien!

Le silence était de nouveau de mise dans les cachots et tous les élèves suivaient le "spectacle" qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, leur Professeur n'essayant même pas de l'arrêter. Les moqueries reprirent chez les Serpentards et les soupirs d'agacement chez les Serdaigles.

- Ah bon? T'es sûr que tu disais pas ça à Hermione?

- Ne la mêle pas à ça!

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi? Parce que Môssieur nage dans un parfait bonheur et ne veux pas qu'un crétin, qui l'a ceci dit en passant, aider à avoir ce bonheur, le détruise en quelques secondes?!

- Ma parole mais t'es jaloux?

- Jaloux de quoi? De ta vie? Non Ron, non!

Les jeunes hommes se toisaient, debout, leurs chaises renversées.

- Mais merde, tu va me dire ce qui va pas chez toi?!

- Oh Ron, ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié! Je suis le Survivant enfin! Le Surhomme par excellence que toutes les filles s'arrachent! Et non, je n'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent Malfoy! Ajouta-t-il, en se tournant vers l'interpellé qui lui renvoya un regard qui en disais long sur ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

- Alors quoi, merde!

- Oh Ronald Weasley, tu deviens grossier!

- Et toi t'es lourd! Comment peux-tu penser que ce... ce _truc_ n'est pas un déchet de la société?!

Le coup de poing de Harry parti tout seul.

- On t'as jamais appris à parler correctement d'un professeur, Ron? Tu veux savoir? Et bin je vais te dire pourquoi! Parce que à chaque que tu me parles, tu m'arrache d'une douce rêverie.

- Mais oui biensûr! Et alors?! J'en ai rien à foutre de ça! Dis moi pourquoi tu... tu... tu quoi!

- Parce que dans ces rêveries, Ron, vu qu'il faut tout t'expliquer... J'ai appris à mes dépends que la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais que parfois ça a du bon. Un jour, ça a eu du bon et j'ai pû découvrir qui se cachait derrière le masque de pierre de Severus Snape.

Drago se retourna vers son professeur, le regard fortement interrogatif. Severus Snape y répondit par un haussement d'épaules et un regard clairement dépassé par la situation.

- J'ai vu que c'était en fait un homme formidable, un véritable héros, pas comme moi. Un homme qui a des passions, une vie bien remplie, de joies, de déceptions dont tu pâlirais d'envie.

Ledit Severus était entrain de se masser les tempes sur son bureau car, maintenant que Harry avait commencé, ça ne servait plus à rien de l'arrêter. Celui-ci même, se leva et monta sur sa table. Un petit sourire moqueur apparu néanmoins au coin des livres de Severus mais disparu assez rapidement.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, hein? Je suis sûr que y'en a plus d'un qui ont déjà fantasmer sur lui! Et bien Ron, tu dis plus rien? Ça t'étonnes que je sois amoureux de Snape peut-être? Pourtant, c'est tout-à-fait normal! Il est sympa, sociable, intéressant et il a un putain de petit cul!

Quelques murmures, montrant leurs accords avec les dernières paroles d'Harry, se firent entendre dans la classe sous les cris offusqués des autres élèves.

- Maintenant, tu peux faire une crise cardiaque Ron... (_Harry tourna la tête vers Snape qui s'affaissa sur son siège_).

Les Poufsouffles arrêtèrent définitivement de faire leur potion. Et, réalisant la situation, ils prirent peur et sortirent en courant du cachot. Les Serpentards, bouche bée, ne purent se déplacer. Les Serdaigles prirent leurs affaires et sortirent dignement en murmurant "_Mais quelle bande de fouuuuuuus_!"

Severus se leva et hurla:

- PARTEEEEEEZ! PARTEZ TOUUUUUUUS!

Toute la classe se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, y compris Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Non non non, pas vous trois... dit Severus avec un sourire sadique.

Lorsque le dernier élève sortit, non sans jeter un coup d'œil, Severus se tourna vers le trio:

- J'étais comment?

- Trop coooool! Répondit Ron, en sautillant partout

- Euh par contre... le Polynectar fait toujours effet...

- Ah...

- Oh fait Ron, pardon pour le coup de poing...

- Pas grave Harry, pas grave...

- Bon, dit Hermione en respirant un coup, j'vous doit combien?!

- La mise du pari était de... euh...

Ron, hésitant, se tourna vers son "professeur".

- Hum...

Celui-ci se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit et regarda sous le bureau.

- Demandons à Sev' à combien montait le pari de faire croire que Harry et Sev' sont ensemble... dit-il en rigolant.

Il prononça une incantation et le vrai professeur Snape pû enfin s'exprimer.

- Je le jure, un jour tu payeras Black! S'exclama Severus, coincé sous le bureau.

Le trio et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

ça y est, un truc en moins dans mon fourre tout à One-Shot... j'ai honte... c'était nul hein?! Allez, jettez moi des pierres et reviewez moi!! lol! 


	2. Tango

Tango

* * *

Et oui, enfin des nouvelles de moi! Si j'arrive à monopoliser l'ordinateur encore quelques minutes de plus, j'uploaderais encore (ouh vache, dur à écire ça!)

Donc, Tango a germé dans mon esprit il y a deça trèèèèèès longtemps! J'avais le script dans mes affaires depuis un sacré bout de temps, c'est seulement cette semaine que je me suis mise à l'écriture de ce One-Shot... un peu bizarre... Et qui sert pas à grand chose, je l'avoue! Juste à se moquer de Néville je pense en fait (Ouh pas bien:-D) ... Voilà voilà...

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Par un froid soir d'hiver, Harry, Ron, Dean, Néville et Seamus tenaient un conseil secret dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Tous assis en tailleur, ils écoutaient de la musique moldue.

Ttendez, j'vous met celle-là !

Quelques notes au piano brisèrent le silence religieux qui s'était installé. Puis une longue plainte déchirante au violon et enfin le chant. Les cinq Gryffondors écoutaient, émerveillés, imaginant la scène dans leur tête.

Et là, il fait tournoyer la fille…

Et il l'attire violemment à lui…

Il s'agrippe à sa robe rouge en dentelle

Pfiou Néville !

Lorsque les dernières notes de musique résonnèrent, ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps :

Elle l'attrape par le col et…

Mais qui te dit qu'il a une chemise !

Mais on s'en fout ! Ils vont s'embr…

Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours le ''_baiser final_'' ! Il a…

M'enfin Dean ! C'est un tango ! C'est obligé qu'il y ait un baiser à la fin !

S'il vous plaît…

Et quand ils vont s'embrasser, y'aura plein de petits cœurs autour d'eux !

Oh Néville, t'es pas bien ou quoi !

Et si elle le frappait ?

Naaaan !

S'il vous plaît !

Ca doit être un happy-end !

Mais pourquoi ! Ce serait vachement plus drôle si la fille se faisait kidnapper !

HEY !

…

Merci ! Bon… On va tous décrire la fin qu'on voudrait, d'accord ? … Qui commence ?

Moi !

Moi !

Choisit moi !

Ok bon… On va tirer à la courte paille… Non finalement on va chacun, écrire notre nom sur un papier et on va demander à Hermione de tirer.

Chacun fit son petit bout de papier le plaçant ensuite dans le chapeau de cowboy d'Harry.

Harry, sur le pas de la porte, appela Hermione :

Mioooooooooone ? Tu peux venir 2 secondes ?

Euh… Ok…

Merci bien !

Le bruit de course dans l'escalier précéda un cri étouffé :

Mon dieu Harry ! C'est quoi cet accoutre…

Mione, tire au sort s'il te plaît…

Hermione acquiesça et se pencha sur le chapeau en mélangeant les papiers :

Dean !

Ok, ensuite ?

Encore ?

Oui…

Hermione poursuivit donc.

Seamus…

D'acc'…

Néville…

…

Toi !

Ok… Et donc le dernier est Ron. Merci Mione !

De rien mais tu…

Bonne nuit Mione !

Il ferma la porte au nez de son amie et se réinstalla à sa place dans le cercle.

Nous vous écoutons très cher Dean…

Ouai allez Dean !

Alors… Il était une fois une jolie sorcière qui allait au marché…

Dean…

D'accord d'accord, j'arrête ! Donc après avoir fait un dernier pas de danse avec la mystérieuse inconnue, le danseur la dévora des yeux quand soudain, une lueur venant du ciel apparu brusquement suivi d'un…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit !

Pschuuut Néville !

… bruit sourd. Le danseur scrutait le ciel, la jeune inconnue prenant peur. Quelqu'un l'agrippa dans le dos tandis que des éclairs jaunes et rouges fusaient de toutes parts. L'un toucha le danseur à l'épaule, qui sous le choc, s'effondra sur le sol. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il eu juste le temps de voir la belle inconnue disparaître dans un vaisseau, entourée de petits hommes verts !

…

…

…

…

… FIN !

…

…

…

…

Des raclements de gorge se firent entendre et un coussin vola en direction de Dean qui l'arrêta juste à temps.

Mais c'est n'importe quoi Dean ! Comme si les extra-terrestres existaient !

Bin quoi ! Attend de dire ta version avant de critiquer Néville !

Hum Seamus… Tu t'lances ?

Ouaip ! Alors, lorsque la musique prit fin, le danseur attira l'inconnue à lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Celle-ci ne le suivit pas et essaya de se débattre. Lorsqu'elle réussit à sortir de l'étau des bras du danseur, elle le regarda, choquée, lui mit une gifle et quitta l'aire de la danse.

… MOUAHAHAHAH !

Rooon ! Ca pourrait être pas mal !

Ouai ! Mais j'imagine trop la tête du danseur qui comprend pas ce qu'il se passe !

Tous sourirent à cette remarque.

Certes ! Néville, à toi ?

Euh…

Bin rougit pas !

Je … Euh… D'accord… Alors euh… Le danseur euh… et sa princesse, et non ! Sa partenaire !

Il rougit vachement vite quand même…

Harry frappa amicalement son voisin en rigolant :

M'enfin Ron ! Continue Néville… Vas-y…

Donc ils se serrèrent…

La main…

Dean !

… Je euh… Donc ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras, se regardèrent dans leurs yeux étincelant et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Le danseur bascula doucement la mystérieuse inconnue et un cœur rose apparut autour d'eux sur les dernières notes triomphantes de la musique !

… Harry, ferme ta bouche, tu vas rester coincer !

Merci Dean… Purée c'est kitch Néville !

Mouah ! Tu veux une guimauve Néville !

Néville… Pourquoi t'as des cœurs à la place des yeux et les mains qui prient !

Mince, avec un peu plus de blush, on dirait une des filles de ton fan-club quand elles te voient Harry !

Maiiiis euuuh !

Seamus se prit un coussin dans la tête qu'il n'arriva pas, lui, à arrêter. Le coussin retourna à son expéditeur.

Bin non, le tue pas Seamus, c'est lui qui doit raconter maintenant !

Ah ouai merde !

Ahem, c'est à moi donc ! Alors… Après une mâââgnifique figure de danse pour le final, le danseur fit glisser l'inconnue le long de son corps et l'embrasse quand soudain…

Hey oh ! Bas d'Extra-terrestre hein !

Néville, puis-je raconter la suite tranquillement s'il te plaît ?

Ah euh oui… Pardon…

Merci… Je disais donc, quand soudain… Des alarmes et sirènes retentirent de toute part. Les deux protagonistes scrutèrent la salle, anxieux, lorsqu'un bruit métallique et une voix se firent entendre…

Harry prit une voix différente :

… ''_Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Vous pouvez garder le silence ou_…''. L'inconnue cria : ''_Nooooooooon_'' en essayant d'attraper le danseur qui se faisait emmener, mais un policier l'en empêcha. Une porte claqua laissant la danseuse seule. Son environnement se fit flou, et la caméra se fixa sur Hermione entrain de rêver en cours de Potion, la tête sur son parchemin…

Genre ! Comme si Hermione était capable de s'endormir en cours !

Elle l'a fait pas plus tard qu'hier Néville !

Ouuuuuuh ! Dean le cafteur !

Bin quoi Harry ! Faut bien expliquer certaines choses à Néville !

Comment ça certaines cho…

Et euh… Il était roux le danseur ?

Ah ah ! … Euh je sais pas… J'l'imaginais plutôt les cheveux et les yeux noirs… Avec un beau costard… Plutôt grand…

Tu sais à qui ça m'fait penser ?

J'préfère pas savoir !

Oh allez Ron !

D'ailleurs, c'est à toi Ron…

Ah oui alors, après un tango on ne peut plus sensuel, ils se rapprochèrent timidement, l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Le danseur déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de l'inconnue, qui était tétanisée. Il la regarda anxieusement. Un lourd dilemme se lisait dans les yeux de l'inconnue, colère et désir… Et le désir vaincu. Elle attrapa l'homme par sa chemise, glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos et l'embrassa sauvagement…

…

…

…

…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! Z'êtes tous bouche bée ! C'est pas bien ?

Waw si, justement !

Superbe !

C'est clair !

Moi, je choisis cette fin !

Moi aussi !

J'vous suis les gars !

Vous avez pas vu mon rimmel ?

A côté de toi Néville…

Non ça c'est mon eye-liner !

Bah d'ici on avait… Mon dieu…

Hey, on écrit l'histoire en mélangeant les fins de Ron, Harry et Seamus ?

Et on le fait publier ?

Chiche ?

Go go go !

… Un parchemin… Mon rouge à lèvre pour stylo… Ah non ! Suis-je bête ! J'peux faire apparaître une plume ! Ah ah ! … Ahem…

Hum Harry, je crois qu'il faut que t'arrête les soins au visage, ça te monte à la tête !

Merci Ron…

De rien…

…

… On devrait faire plus souvent ces petites soirées manicure/pédicure…

Certes…

* * *

Désolé, j'ai le complexe de l'auteur perfectionniste... C'est nul hein! 

Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi cette fixette sur la manicure... quand j'ai trouvé l'idée de ce One-Shot, je les voyais avec des rouleaux dans les cheveux, en peignoir, avec du rouge à lèvres et du vernis à ongle.. Allez savoir pourquoi... :-D

Voilà voilà… Alors je n'ai pas précisé quelle musique ils écoutaient mais sachez que j'ai ''utilisé'' Roxane version Moulin Rouge comme fond sonore pour écrire ce petit One-Shot…

J'en profite pour faire un ptit bonjour aux CFLMiennes qui me liront... J'ai vu Hidalgo les filles, bin c'était bien! (Nénette, demain je reçois Sid & Nancy... Uh uh!)

Soit(euuuh) à bientôt!

PS: Bon finalement, j'aurais pas le temps vu que cet abtis d'ordi fait de nouveau des siennes... > '


End file.
